Criminal
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Kohane tiene un fugaz romance con un criminal


Hace tiempo sin escribir nada pero eme aquí aun vivo:3

Esta historia la hice pensando en mi tierno Watanuki que de tierno en esta historia no tiene nada.

Bueno los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo imagino historias con ellos espero le guste y a leer.

Lo conocí hace tiempo, observaba su actuar, mi madre me decía que tuviera cuidado pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, tan alto, delgado y de unos ojos azules que me hipnotizan y el lo sabia…

Clow es como lo llaman en las calles, cuando regreso del colegio lo encuentro siempre en el mismo lugar dándole una rápida mirada, solo lograba sonrojarme , el me sonreía yo sin detenerme.

Al llegar a casa preguntaba por el a mi madre, ella siempre me decía que era un bueno para nada, un perdedor un criminal, que si algún día se me acercaba corriera lo más que pudiera.

Pero como le dacia que me había enamorado de ese criminal.

Los días pasaban en solo mirarle de lejos. Un día de tantos tuve una pelea en la escuela me rasguñaron fuerte en el pómulo y regrese triste y con el pomulo hinchado el me vio, trate de que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero fue inútil se me acercó y me preguntó si me encontraba bien, tenerlo cerca me hizo sonreír.

-Claro estoy bien- tu mejilla no dice lo mismo Kohane- sentí algo en mi interior- sabes mi nombre- estaba muy sorprendidad -como no habría de saberlo si es hermoso así como tu- entonces hice caso a mí madre y corrí como nunca.

Sabía que estaba mal pero este amor no era racional era físico poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más hasta conocernos, hablar, entablar una amistad una que a ninguno convenía yo una joven de apenas 18 años el 24 años sabía que debía dejarlo todo e irme pero no.

La gente hablaba diciendo cosas para que dejara de frecuentarlo incluso mi madre se entero y me abofeteo por eso, pero no pude y no quise, su apellido era Watanuki se puede decir que estuve enamorada de un criminal algo que olvide cuando me beso por primera vez y me pidió ser su chica entonces me entere de su profesión…

Le dije que era un tonto, acaso un perdedor para dedicarse a eso ni siquiera parecía ser prudente.

Un asesino sin conciencia y a veces solo por diversión tenía ganas de correr pero me abrazo y me beso forzadamente-deja que te explique pequeña-me encontraba muy molesta pero decidí escucharlo, todos en este mundo tenemos una historia.

Me explicó amplia y pacíficamente por qué era un asesino un criminal como le decía mi mamá. Poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea el me enseñó muchas cosas una de ellas fue defensa personal y a manejar una magnum, lo perdone- eres solo un tonto con un arma ni siquiera pareces inteligente-le decía y el sin perder tiempo me abrazaba por la espalda depositando ardientes besos en mi cuello.

No pude contenerme a sus caricias, sus besos hicieron que me entregara a él por primera vez amándolo con todo mi ser, admiraba su cuerpo delgado ni siquiera presentaba musculatura siempre me decía que se regia solo por las leyes del diablo- mata sin mirar a quien solo cuando sea una orden- recorría con mis dedos su cuerpo se había tatuado mi nombre en su brazo diciendo que era su amuleto de buena suerte, miro su espalda tatuada ocultando cicatrices.

-¿Que significan estás 3 x que dicen holic?- es la organización en la que trabajo, kohane salgo en tres días tengo una misión tal vez la última entonces seré libre y podré…-lo miraba atenta- espérame quieres se que volveré- watanuki sabes que lo haré- esa noche que pasamos juntos fue maravillosa me hizo el amor de muchas maneras, al despertar ya se había marchado.

Tres meses pasaron y esa ausencia se sentía terrible algo me decía que lo iba a perder. Me encentraba saliendo de su apartamento queriendo alejarme como siempre.

Al abrir la puerta lo observe de pie lleno de sangre me regalo una sonrisa cayendo en mis brazos-kohane mi chica estas aquí…- Clow- llévame a mi habitación necesito descansar- al recostarlo en su cama escuchó ruidos a mi espalda es Domeki quien también se encuentra herido pero en un mejor estado.

-Cuidalo Kohane si sale de esta podrá ser solo para ti, está fuera del negocio para siempre, me llevaré esto- tomando algunos medicamentos sale del lugar- Domeki!- pero ya no había nadie cierro la puerta, llevo alcohol y algunas gasas ya no hay doctor que quiera atenderlo se que debería dejarlo todo e irme pero no puedo lo amo.

-Clow descansa por favor ya verás que de esta te recuperas- decía mientras lloraba y limpiaba sus heridas -no llores por mi es parte del trabajo- es que me da tanto miedo perderte -eres tan linda, sabes te traje algo Kohane- sacando una caja pequeña de su bolsa- dame tu mano- sacando un anillo lo coloca en mi dedo anular-este anillo perteneció a mi madre y ahora es tuyo como la futura señora de watanuki-Clow- se ve cada vez más pálido le cuesta respirar, cambio las gasas pero estas se empapan tan rápido- ya no tiene caso que lo sigas haciendo -porque dices eso clow- es sólo que siento que este es mi final, ahora sí te puedo decir mi nombre…es kimihiro, pero no te preocupes sé que todo estará bien, te amo Kohane nunca lo olvides- soltando mi mano dejo de respirar -kimihiro, kimihiro!-

Apretando las sábanas lloro grito su nombre repetidas veces con mucho dolor. Tres meses después de su funeral fui llamada por un abogado quién me dio la noticia que todas sus pertenencias pasaban a mis manos la casa en la que se hospedaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero y un cofre pequeño que contenía muchas fotografías la que más me llamó la atención fue una en donde se encontraba de pequeño en medio de sus papás y sin querer una lágrima rodó la cual limpie.

-…kimihiro-.

espero les haya gustado tal vez haga una segunda parte aun no lo se mientras feliz navidad y prospero años nuevo :3 hasta la proxima.


End file.
